Despite over twenty years of increasing awareness and massive research and development regarding waste products, toxic byproducts, waste treatment and waste recycling, the problem of waste disposal continues to grow. Almost all waste disposal sites are landfill operations that have a finite capacity, and many sites are approaching their limits. The determination of new landfill sites has been made more difficult in recent years by the imposition of environmental reviews, environmental impact statements, local and regional legislation, and the legitimate concerns of neighboring residents. As a result, the number of landfill operations for waste and toxics disposal has diminished, and the cost of disposal has increased correspondingly.
Moreover, it has been found that many landfills have been releasing toxic substances and gases into the ground water and the ambient atmosphere. As a result, some landfills have been condemned and ordered to be closed, creating enormous cleanup projects that may or may not rectify the problem.
It is clear that the optimal method for dealing with waste products and toxic byproducts is to process these substances to form a useful material. Indeed, the only distinction between waste products and raw materials is that no useful purpose has been identified for the waste products. It is a truism that "pollution is a resource out of place." Many toxic byproducts are no more harmful than virgin raw materials used for various industrial purposes, yet the need to dispose of the "toxic byproducts" causes tremendous problems for manufacturers and industrial processors.
For example, paint used for interior and exterior surfaces is not considered a waste product or toxic substance, and is considered to be beneficial in protecting structures, enhancing esthetic appearances, and prolonging the life of wood and metal materials. However, paint that is off-color, aged, off-grade, surplus, or that has been frozen cannot be used for its intended purpose, and is classified as a hazardous waste. Likewise, ink intended for printing purposes that is old, surplus, or spoiled suddenly becomes a hazardous waste, even though the composition of waste paint or waste ink is the same as usable paint or ink. Thus it is apparent that the distinction between toxic substances and useful materials may be only a question of the use to which the substances are put, not any significant difference in the chemical composition.
Another material which poses a disposal hazard is waste slurry from pulp products manufacturing that produce paper plates, napkins, disposable diapers, paper towels, and the like. This slurry contains approximately 1-5% solids, the solids comprising pulp fiber that is too long or too short for the intended product. Waste fiber may be sent to a landfill as non-hazardous waste if it is converted into a cake that comprises at least 50% solids. The slurry is hazardous to aquatic life if discharged directly into the environment.
It would be ideal if substances such as spoiled, surplus, or waste paint or ink, or pulp waste slurry could be used productively, thereby obviating a significant waste disposal problem and at the same time producing useful articles from cheap or free waste materials. However, the prior art does not reveal any method or apparatus for productive use of such materials. The fiber, paint and ink wastes contain varying amounts of plastic, metal, dirt, and other "foreign" substances that make them unsuitable for reuse in the more demanding products that are produced by the companies that generate such wastes.